


Revealing Mysteries

by DaintyCrow



Series: Mysteries - Translation [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Friendship, Stiles Stilinski's Name, Translation
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 04:01:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7027702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/DaintyCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles sah auf, bereute es augenblicklich als er sah, auf was Derek zeigte: Seine Anmeldung fürs College. Mit seinem Namen drauf. Seinem echten Namen. Dem Namen, den er nicht einmal Scott gesagt hatte. Den Namen, den nur er und sein Vater kannten, und den niemand richtig aussprechen konnte. Den Namen, den er seit Jahren geheim gehalten hatte, und den Derek jetzt kannte, weil er nicht daran gedacht hatte, die Anmeldung wegzuräumen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revealing Mysteries

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Revealing Mysteries](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7024429) by [XenCrow (DaintyCrow)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/XenCrow). 



„Was ist das?“, fragte Derek und Stiles sah auf, bereute es augenblicklich als er sah, auf was Derek zeigte: Seine Anmeldung fürs College. Mit seinem Namen drauf. Seinem echten Namen. Dem Namen, den er nicht einmal Scott gesagt hatte. Den Namen, den nur er und sein Vater kannten, und den niemand richtig aussprechen konnte. Den Namen, den er seit Jahren geheim gehalten hatte, und den Derek jetzt kannte, weil er nicht daran gedacht hatte, die Anmeldung wegzuräumen.  
„Oh, das ist- das ist nichts, eigentlich“, sagte er während Derek die Papiere hochhob und er begann langsam in Panik zu geraten. „Das ist nur-“  
„Mieczysław“, meinte Derek mit einem perfekten Polnischen Akzent und ohne jeglichen Aussprachefehler und Stiles stoppte. „Ist das dein Name?“, fragte Derek. „Also, dein richtiger Name?“ Derek sagte den Namen erneut und begann dann zu lächeln. „Ich mag ihn. Hört sich gut an.“ Er sah auf und bemerkte, dass Stiles mit geweiteten Augen und offenem Mund in der Mitte des Raumes stand, und ihn einfach nur anstarrte. „Was? Magst du- Entschuldige, magst du ihn nicht?“ Dann seufzte er und verdrehte die Augen, als hätte er sich an etwas erinnert. „Natürlich magst du ihn nicht, du hast den Namen niemals jemandem verraten, daran hätte ich denken sollen. Es tut mir leid, ich wollte dir keine Unannehmlichkeiten bereiten. Ich habe nur- Tut mir leid, ich hätte das wissen sollen, ich-“  
„Du kannst ihn aussprechen“, unterbrach Stiles ihn und Derek brach ab.  
„Was?“  
„Du.“ Stiles zeigte auf ihn. „Du kannst ihn aussprechen.“  
Derek runzelte die Stirn und sah wieder auf das Papier. „Ja. Natürlich, warum sollte ich es nicht können?“  
„Weil niemand ihn aussprechen kann. Nicht einmal mein Dad konnte ihn am Anfang aussprechen, und manchmal macht er es immer noch falsch, wenn er gerade etwas anderes im Kopf hat. Wie hast du es geschafft, dass- wie hast du-“ Stiles öffnete noch einige Male mehr den Mund, sagte aber nichts, und schließlich schüttelte er seinen Kopf. „Du kannst ihn aussprechen“, meinte er erneut.  
Derek nickte nur. „Ja“, meinte er irgendwann. „Warum hast du- Warum möchtest du nicht so genannt werden?“

Eine lange Pause entstand. „Meine Mom hat mich so genannt, und es erinnert mich an sie. Ich will- wollte nach dem Tod meiner Mutter nicht so genannt werden, weil niemand es richtig aussprechen konnte und es sich falsch anfühlte, also-“ Er zuckte mit den Schultern und brach ab.  
Derek nickte langsam. „Tut mir lei-“  
„Muss es nicht“, unterbrach Stiles und errötete. „Ich- Es muss dir nicht leid tun, ich mag den Namen eigentlich, solange er richtig ausgesprochen wird. Es erinnert mich an sie.“ Er lächelte traurig. „Ich- Also- Nenn' mich ruhig so. Nur wenn du willst natürlich. Ich-“ Er rieb sich über den Nacken und räusperte sich. „Gott, ignori-“  
„Ja“, sagte Derek, ohne Stiles weiter zuzuhören, während er erneut die Anmeldung betrachtete. „Ich denke das würde mir gefallen.“ Er grinste Stiles an, der immer noch in der Mitte des Raumes stand und aussah, als würde er am liebsten im Erdboden versinken. „Mieczysław”, meinte er erneut und lächelte. „Daran könnte ich mich gewöhnen.“


End file.
